Fairy Land: Next Gen (Silvia's Story)
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Silvia Homberg is determined to save her world from danger. A creature named Fephiles said to change that way, Silvia has to kill Ali Rose, whom Fephiles claims is the Fiblis Trigger. This leaves Ali Rose in danger. Will Silvia find out the truth? Stay tuned.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys. This is the prologue to Fairy Land: Next Gen Silvia's side. It's Silvia's point of view.**

**Silvia: Yes. And in the story it's not just me it's also my friend, Sapphire, Princess of Fire.**

**Sapphire: And Ali Rose's friends and one of the villains in the story, Fephiles the Dark.**

**Me: Right. And she plans to kill Ali Rose to make Alex cry and release the flames. The plan will fail when Silvia realizes the truth. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

My name is Silvia Lucy Homberg, Princess of Psycho Kinesis. I'm eleven and a half years old and live in a ruinous future. It was like this since before I was born. It was caused by a creature made of flames named Fiblis, the Fairy Flames of Disaster. Because I live this way, my clothes are tattered up to my thighs and all worn out. When will all this end?  
"Silvia!" a voice called. It was my friend, Sapphire Belat, Princess of Fire. I turned to her.  
"Sapphire! What's wrong?" I asked.  
"He's appeared again!" Sapphire called back. I made a shocked look and then got mad. So I flew away and Sapphire followed me.

When we went through the ruinous city, we reached the lava pit that belonged to Fiblis. The monster rose out of the lava. So Sapphire and I fought Fiblis until he sunk into the lava.  
"Looks like we stopped it for now," Sapphire said, crossing her arms.  
"But it will just rise up out of its ashes again," I said and punched a wall. "What's the point of all this? It will never end."  
"Calm down, Silvia," Sapphire said.  
"Then tell what we should do," I said. "How can we completely destroy Fiblis?" Sapphire turned away and closed her eyes. Then I heard a female voice behind me. I turned and saw a dark fairy. It was Fephiles.  
"By knowing the truth of course," Fephiles said. "Just as a flower comes from a seed or a chicken comes from an egg, everything has an origin. You need to find the being who is responsible for this catastrophe."  
"Is that really the answer to our problem?" I asked. "Tell me, do you know it is?" Fephiles took us to a database. She told us in order to change the current timeline, we must change the past.  
"But that's impossible," I said.  
"With my help, thou can," Fephiles said. "Because I have the power to travel through time."  
"No way!" I replied.  
"In order to change the past," Fephiles began. "Thou must eliminate the individual who has awakened Fiblis. The Fiblis Trigger."  
"If I eliminate that girl, will our world be saved?" I asked.  
"The day of disaster," Fephiles said after nodding. "Here are my records of this event. This is when Fiblis was awakened and his flames were released into the world." We saw pictures of what Crisis City looked like many years ago. It was known as Foleanna and the ruler was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. But he died from a crash of a battleship from a pixie queen. Fephiles gave me a Fairy Chaos Emerald and said we blame this girl.  
"I see it!" I replied. "So that blue wearing princess is the Fiblis Trigger?"  
"Blue wearing princess?" Sapphire asked and gave the emerald to Fephiles.  
"I'll send us back in time to the point where the Fiblis Trigger was alive," Fephiles said. So she took us back in time.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was the prologue. Like I said in one of my stories, I won't do the whole story when I write a prologue. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Jacob!

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the first chapter to Fairy Land: Next Gen (Silvia's Side). NO FLAMES, YOU '06 HATERS!**

**Silvia: Or you'll get nasty threats in Emilie's private message section!**

**Sapphire: Things like death threats! No matter where you live, we are still threatening to kill you!**

**Me: And that's a promise, you hear? Good! For others, be sure to give good reviews.**

* * *

I found myself in a peaceful forest with birds chirping and no fire.  
"Where am I?" I asked. "Sapphire? Sapphire! I guess we got separated. This is so unbelievable. Now I must fight for the future!" So I ran to find the fairy wearing blue.

At the beach, Sapphire was wandering around to find me.  
"So, this is the past," Sapphire said. "I sure hope Silvia's okay. She's pretty insecure when she's alone. The Fiblis Trigger...blue wearing princess." So went around the beach to find me. She went into town.

That night, after the Festival of the Sun, the fairy Fephiles showed me was looking at a battleship in the sky. I was on the building, watching the princess. I jumped down to confront her when a voice was heard.  
"Now I've got thou, Ali Rose!" a boy wearing pink and white said. "It's about time I found thou again. Hey! You're not Ali Rose! Um...I'm sorry."  
"Uh...I'm...huh?" I asked. "Hey! Where'd she go? She must've run off."  
"I'm sorry. Did you miss someone because of me?" the boy asked.  
"Ah. It's okay," I said. "I'm sure the girl I'm looking for is still on the island. I'm sure I can find her."  
"Well, then I'll help you," the boy said. "Two heads are better than one when looking for someone."  
"Hey! Just wait a second!" I said.  
"What's thy name?" the boy asked.  
"Silvia," I said.  
"That's a nice name," the boy said. "I'm Jacob Louis. It's nice to meet you." So we went to gather information. One of the citizens said the girl Jacob is looking for went to the desert. So we went there to find Ali Rose.

At the desert, Jacob followed Ali Rose's trail, saying he has his boyish intuition. I nodded my head in confusion.  
"What am I doing?" I asked myself.  
"Sorry. As soon as I find Ali Rose, I'll find who thou art looking for, Silvia," Jacob said.  
"This looks so beautiful," I said.  
"What? You mean this desert?" Jacob asked.  
"Everything is so great here, isn't it?" I asked. "The sky is gorgeous and everyone's happy." Jacob was confused about what I was saying. So we continued to find Ali Rose. We went inside a temple with traps and baddies.

When we got back to town, Jacob was frustrated about not finding Ali Rose. Then I spotted the fairy wearing blue with a boy wearing red and yellow. I attacked the fairy but she dodged the attack. The boy shrieked in horror.  
"I've been looking for thou," I said. "Thou art the Fiblis Trigger. Thy actions will condemn us all."  
"Who art thou?" the blue girl said.  
"My name is Silvia," I said. "For the sake of the future, I will destroy you." So I fought the fairy until she was exhausted. But the boy, Alex, was taken away by an old pixie queen. The fairy tried to run off but I stopped her with psychic blast. Then Jacob came to protect the fairy.  
"Get out of my way, Jacob," I said. "This is my mission."  
"ABOSLUTELY NOT!" Jacob yelled.  
"Thanks, Jacob. I appreciate it," the fairy said.  
"Leave it to me!" Jacob yelled. It turns out the fairy Jacob was looking for was the same girl! He got mad at me for attacking his friend. So he decided to abandon me. I was confused on what to do.

I was sitting at the harbor, still confused on what I want. I want to save the future but I don't want anyone hurt. Then Sapphire came to me.  
"So this is where thou art," Sapphire said. "I've been looking for you. What's wrong?"  
"Well...uh, Sapphire," I said. "To kill someone to save the world...wouldn't that be the right thing to do?"  
"Thou art so naïve," Sapphire said. "Whether it's right or wrong, I can't really say. But what I do know is, if we don't take this chance, the future will remain the same as it is." So we went to find Ali Rose at Pixlface's base.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Alex

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the second chapter to Fairy Land: Next Gen (Silvia's Side). I'm doing this story while playing Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games.**

**Silvia: I love that game. It's first game in the Mario and Sonic series where Silver appears.**

**Sapphire: I love that game, too. My favorite events is ski jumping, figure skating and bobsleigh.**

**Me: I love those events, too. They are as fun as the dream events. I had this game for a couple years. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Silvia's POV

Sapphire and I made it to Pixlface's base. But there was no sign of Ali Rose there. Then a robot appeared out of nowhere and attacked us. We fought the robot until its part were blown to smithereens. Then I saw a blue gem in the snow.  
"That's a Fairy Chaos Emerald," Sapphire said. "They say this gem will turn thy thoughts into power. Collect seven and a miracle is supposed to happen. Keep it as a lucky charm."  
"It turns your thoughts...into power," I mumbled to myself.

Jacob's POV

I was wandering around Pixlface's base to find Ali Rose. It was hard with all the guards.  
"Hm...I've been trying to find Ali Rose," I said. "But now I think I'm in trouble. Maybe I should walk away real quietly before they spot me." I was about to walk away until I bumped into a boy who looked about me and Ali Rose's age. Then an alarm sounded. It seems the boy was Pixlface's prisoner. So we went to get away from the base.

We got to Foleanna safely.  
"Thank you so much for rescuing me," the boy said. "I am so grateful."  
"I'm Jacob. Jacob Louis," I said.  
"My name is Alex," the boy said.  
"Alex? Wait, thou art not Alex, the Prince of Foleanna, art thou?" I asked. "I'll bet someone's already on their way to recue thou."  
"Well, yes. But someone once told me 'Nothing starts until thou take action'," Alex said. "So I decided to heed her advice." I asked if he ever had a crush on this girl. Alex said he didn't. But I knew he was shy and told him love is very special, which was what my father once told me. Alex said he never went on a date with this girl he's talking about.  
"A one way love? That's so cute," I said. "Come on, there's no need to be shy. Look, thou art a prince and thou art super cute. That girl's the lucky one. I also have someone I'm pursuing, too. I wish us both luck." Alex nodded and we giggled. We were about to head into the castle but a bunch of robots appeared out of nowhere. So I fought all robots until none were left.

Alex's POV

Jacob took me safely to my castle. I was about to head inside when a bunch of robots surrounded me. Then Pixlface appeared.  
"Finally. I've been waiting so patiently for you to return, Prince Alex," Pixlface said. I just stared at her and nodded. Then I was captured again.

Silvia's POV

Sapphire and I were wandering around Foleanna. Then we spotted Fephiles with her head down.  
"Fephiles..." I said. "Tell me, who is the Fiblis Trigger? Why does she want to destroy the world?"  
"Why does that matter to thou?" Fephiles asked. "Unless thou complete this task, thy future will remain the same...forever. She's currently at the terminal station. It's now or never if thou want this." So Sapphire and I went to the terminal station to find Ali Rose.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was chapter two to the story. That's right, it showed whose point of view it is. This is the only part where it shows whose point of view it is. Also the first time where it shows Alex's point of view until the final story. Don't forget to review good reviews.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Past

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter three to Fairy Land: Next Gen (Silvia's Side).**

**Silvia: You're a happy camper today. What a big surprise.**

**Sapphire: Yeah. Did you get CatDog season 2 part 1 and 2?**

**Me: No. I'm waiting for that until Christmas. We got tickets to my favorite band, Pearl Jam, in Spokane! Here's the story.**

* * *

At the terminal station, I spotted Ali Rose carrying Alex from Pixlface's train. Then I attacked her with psychic blast and Ali Rose dodged it.  
"Thou again?" Ali Rose replied.  
"This time, there will be no more interruptions," I yelled. "The Fiblis Trigger must...die!" So I used another psychic blast on Ali Rose and drained her energy. Then Alex was taken away by Pixlface with her pixie ship. Ali Rose tried to get away but I stopped her. Then a dark fairy blocked the way.  
"Who? Fephiles! Why art thou getting in my way?" I yelled.  
"I'm Shali Rose. Shalida Rose Reema," the dark fairy said. Ali Rose got away as Shali Rose and I began to fight. I was about to punch Shali Rose but she slowed me down with a power called "Fairy Chaos Control". Then she kicked me in the back of the head, knocking me unconscious.  
"Th-Thou!" I yelled.  
"Don't bother," Shali Rose said. "With a Fairy Chaos Emerald's power, I control time and space. Thou can't break free."  
"I won't...give up," I said. "It all depends on me. Can't lose. Not when I'm so close." Then I held the Fairy Chaos Emerald I found back in Pixlface's base to attack Shali Rose. But we both used Fairy Chaos Control, creating a time/space rift. We pulled away as the rift appeared.  
"Thou...induced Fairy Chaos Control," Shali Rose said.  
"I won't let anyone get my way!" I yelled. "I'll change the past and save the world!"  
"Fephiles isn't trying to create a better future," Shali Rose said. "She's trying to eliminate the past."  
"What? Art thou talking about?" I asked.  
"To discover what happened, it seems we must see what took place six years ago," Shali Rose said. "Follow me if thou want the truth." So we went to the rift to find out the truth.

At the past, the former king of Foleanna was trying to control Folaris but everything went awry. Then a young boy came until the machine the king was using exploded. Everyone was unconscious including the little boy who was young Alex and his two sisters, Hailey and Ellen. Then I saw fire.  
"Is that...?" I asked. "The flame...it's Fiblis!"  
"And the black shadow...is the original Fephiles," Shali Rose said.  
"That's Fephiles?" I asked. "They're escaping!"  
"We have to split up," Shali Rose said. "I'll pursue Fephiles."  
"Okay. Then leave Fiblis to me," I said. Then the king, Sol, gave Shali Rose a scepter. He said to seal Fephiles with the scepter. Then Shali Rose ran to do her job while I did mine. Finally I caught Fiblis. Then Sol, Hailey and Ellen came in with Alex in Sol's arms.  
"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked. "Thou have got to leave!"  
"I have my duty," Sol said. "This living flame was entrusted to the royal family. The Fairy Flames of Disaster will awaken if nothing is done! That must not happen." So he placed Alex on the podium and Hailey held out a Fairy Chaos Emerald. The emerald started to float in the air. Then Hailey and Ellen did a chant.  
"Eternal sun, the living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family," Hailey said.  
"Fall into slumber with a royal soul," Ellen said. The flames disappeared into the emerald and went to Alex to seal in his very soul. Then I realized that Ali Rose had nothing to do with the day Fiblis awakened. Sol was really weak and picked up Alex.  
"I'm...sorry but..." Sol said. "Can you take him to a safe place? That's a good boy, Alex. Remember, be brave. Don't cry no matter what happens. Otherwise your tears will call forth inside you. Become a strong king who doesn't cry no matter...what happens. And...live...happily." Then Sol died. I felt bad for Alex and his sisters for being so alone without a father.

Outside the castle, Shali Rose came and said she sealed Fephiles. And I told her the flames are sealed in Alex's body. I put Alex against a tree with Hailey and Ellen sitting beside him. Then Shali Rose set the scepter beside Alex.  
"You're going to leave it behind?" I asked.  
"Yes. I know what becomes of it in the future," Shali Rose said. "It's time to return."  
"Yes...of course," I said. So we used Fairy Chaos Control to travel to the present. Shali Rose jumped in and I was about to jump in, too, when I heard Alex murmur. So I came to Alex and gave him the white emerald I got from Sol.  
"It's a lucky charm," I said, putting the emerald in Alex's hand. So I went back to the present.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was the third chapter.**

**Silvia: It's really exciting that you get to see Pearl Jam.**

**Sapphire: When is the concert?**

**Me: November 30th. Not very long.**


	5. Chapter 4: Sapphire's Death

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the last chapter to Fairy Land: Next Gen (Silvia's Side). After this is Shali Rose's side.**

**Silvia: The story will have Shali Rose's point of view of the story.**

**Sapphire: After that story, the final story with the final battle with Folaris.**

**Me: Right. And the ALMOST death of Ali Rose. Anyway here's the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

After finding out the truth, I returned to the present. I spotted Sapphire, waiting for me.  
"Sapphire!" I replied.  
"What didst thou see?" Sapphire asked.  
"Alida Rose Seema wasn't the Fiblis Trigger," I said.  
"I see," Sapphire said. Then we heard the citizens, talking about something bad. Sapphire said Alex left to Pixlface's base as a response to her earlier threat. I had a feeling Pixlface needs Alex to unleash Fiblis. So we went to find Pixlface's ship.

At Fairy Kingdom Valley, Ali Rose was looking Pixlface's ship. But then robots appeared out of nowhere. I stopped them with psychic blast. The robots were destroyed and I turned to Ali Rose.  
"Thou look like thou art in a hurry," I said.  
"So, what's going on?" Ali Rose asked.  
"Circumstances have changed," I said. "I need to rescue the prince." So went to find Pixlface's ship to rescue Alex. But before we could reach the ship, it was about to crash onto a hill up ahead. Ali Rose yelled out for Alex but there was no answer. Ali Rose broke down in despair. Then I realized something.  
"Wait. There's still a way to change this," I said. "If we go to an earlier point in time, we'll be able to save him."  
"I understand," Ali Rose said after recovering from grief. So we used Fairy Chaos Control to make a time/space rift. Before Ali Rose went into the rift, she gave me her Fairy Chaos Emerald to me.  
"I can handle this myself," Ali Rose said. "Besides, thou have somewhere to go, right?"  
"Thou," I said.  
"I'll be sure to change Alex's fate," Ali Rose said. "And that in turn...should change thy future, too. Thank you, Silvia."  
"Yeah. Just save him," I said. So Ali Rose went to save Alex. Then Sapphire and I went to the rift to back to the future.

At the volcano, I knew one way to fight Fiblis and defeat him for good.  
"I know how to save our world now," I said. "We don't have to change the past. I'm sure of it."  
"So thou have a plan?" Sapphire asked. "Well, then let's hurry. I sense his flames." So we went to find Fiblis. After going through the volcano, we found Fiblis in the lava pits. So we fought Fiblis until he turned into a ball of flame. I took out the emeralds.  
"Fairy Chaos Emeralds, lend me thy power," I said. "Eternal sun, the living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family. Fall into slumber with my soul, Fiblis, thou cursed Flames of Disaster! Argh! No! Why won't it accept me as the vessel! Sapphire!"  
"I'll take care of Fiblis," Sapphire said. "Don't worry, my soul is alit with flames. I'll be accepted. Come on, make it quick! Use thy Chaos Control...to stop time. And seal us into another dimension."  
"No! I can't do that to thou," I said.  
"Didn't we already go through this?" Sapphire asked. "We agreed to save the world at any price!" I tried to do what Sapphire told me to do. But the thought of losing Sapphire made me cry. Sapphire was my only friend.  
"I can't! I don't know what I would do without you!" I said. "You've fought alongside me to save the world. Thou art my friend...right?"  
"Thou art so naïve," Sapphire said. "But I...I've always liked that about you." So Sapphire closed her eyes and a shield surrounded her. Then after the shield disappeared, Sapphire died. Then her spirit looked at me.  
"Good luck, Silvia," Sapphire's spirit said. Then she disappeared into the clouds. The sun appeared out of the clouds and it was so bright it almost blinded my eyes. Then my sister, Valerie came and took me home.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the end of Silvia's side. Yes, that's right. Silvia has a sister named Valerie and she is two years older than Silvia.**

**Silvia: She looks like me a little only she has Silver's quills on her head.**

**Sapphire: Some fairies in Fairy Land are born with parts of the one they honor in each of their kingdoms. Ali Rose's little sister and my friend, Miranda, has Cream's ears, I have Blaze's tail and Alisha has Tails' tails.**

**Me: Some fairies aren't born like that. They just look normal but have powers. But when they grow up to be king or queen of their kingdom, they have the form of the character they honor. And that's the lesson of my created world, see ya!**


End file.
